Pilgrim's Bounty
Pilgrim's Bounty is a world event occurring in November, around the time of the American holiday Thanksgiving. Among the activities which occur are cooking, eating and sharing food, food fights, and turkey hunting. Cooking This event mostly involves cooking. Five special recipes can be learned from the Bountiful Cookbook, which is sold during the event. Making the Spice Bread Stuffing requires the level 1 recipe, which is trainable at any cooking trainer (the event has cooking trainers nearby). The Pilgrim's Bounty Vendors also sell Bountiful Baskets, which can be used to combine one of each of the five special items into a Bountiful Feast. Leveling Participating in this event and cooking these items is an excellent way of raising your cooking skill to 300 or above quickly and at low cost. The materials are inexpensive and available in practically unlimited quantities. The minimal required level starts at 1, and the recipes stay orange over a long range. Each recipe turns yellow only 10 levels below the requirement of the next recipe. To level up your cooking from level 1, make 70 of the Spice Bread, followed by 70 of the Spice Bread Stuffing, then 70 of the Pumpkin Pie, and 65 of the other recipes (Sweet Potato, Chutney, and Turkey) in turn, learning each next recipe when it becomes available. While you are at it, the production will be enough for the quest chain and three sets of the dailies. The Turkey recipe is still orange at 329 cooking skill, but you will need to go to Outland or Northrend to train Master level cooking before or at 300. The Turkey recipe doesn't turn gray until level 355 so it is an easy way to get your cooking all the way to Grand Master level. Achievements All of these achievements are part of the meta-achievement . Obtaining the achievement will not help towards the , as it is not a requirement for this meta-achievement. Quests Apart from the lead-in quests, there is a quest chain and five daily quests revolving around cooking the holiday-specific recipes. Commoners in every city will offer you , sending you to the festival grounds outside Stormwind or Undercity. Once there you can accept from the Bountiful Table Hostess or Bountiful Feast Hostess, who can tell you how the tables work. You can also pick up the first quest in the chain and two of the daily quests. Quest chain This quest chain involves quantities of 5, and generally sends you from the city that has the ingredients to a different city. Actually making the items requested is often part of the objectives. This means that getting the foodstuffs from other characters isn't good enough. Nor does it help to make the items before you accept the quest. At the end of the chain you receive the as a reward. Daily quests The daily quests require you to either allocate some bag space between days, or spend extra travel time to pick up the ingredients. The quests are given by an NPC and require you to bring that NPC some food cooked from ingredients that are (except for stuffing) sold in a different city. They involve quantities of 20 (a full stack). By carrying some ingredients in your backpack overnight you can reduce the amount of travel required to complete the daily quests. Horde circuit One choice is to stockpile the and and start your day in Undercity before you deliver Undercity and Tirisfal Glades food to Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff, restocking your cranberry and sweet potato hoard for the next day. The other choice is to stockpile the and and start your day in Thunder Bluff and then travel to Orgrimmar before you deliver sweet potatoes and cranberries to Undercity. Stock up on pumpkin and wild turkey in preparation for the next day. Alliance circuit One choice is to stockpile the and and start your day in Stormwind before you deliver Stormwind and Elwynn Forest food to Ironforge and Darnassus, restocking your cranberry and sweet potato hoard for the next day. The other choice is to stockpile the and and start your day in Darnassus and then travel to Ironforge before you deliver sweet potatoes and cranberries to Stormwind. Stock up on pumpkin and wild turkey in preparation for the next day. Daily quest rewards Patch changes * ) in every major city.}} * * , , , , and .}} External links Category:Pilgrim's Bounty Category:Holidays